Just the Girls
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The Diaz sisters are all home by themselfs, and two of them catch the other doing somthing that made them not to look away. What could this be and will they get caught? Only one way to find out.


This is a spin off of my first Stuck in the Middle story Just the Boys. You don't need to read it to read that one to read this one. This is a one shot. I don't own, work for, know anyone who Owns, and works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle.

* * *

In the Diaz family it was just the sisters but one. That one happened to be the youngest sister Daphne. She was still in school as she got in trouble once again. Her trouble making even out beats her twin brothers. Speaking of them they where out of the house with their brother Ethan. As for Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, their dad was at the shop and their mom was heading towards the school.

Georgie wants to change her scorer gear into basketball gear as she was going to shoot some hoops. Harley wanted to invent something but she left her invention bag in the shared room. As for Rachel she was on her bed naked with her legs spread apart playing with her pussy with the vibrator she bought with her fake id as she was playing with her breasts. Rachel was to horny that she forgot to lock the door when her sisters walked in on her moaning Cuff's name. The younger sisters where in shock that Rachel did not lock the door as the sisters know they all masturbate behind a locked door. Georgie for one was turned on at the site as she was getting wet. She always found her older sister hot. Even Harley was getting turned on.

It was not until when Rachel had her normal huge squirting shots orgasm that she seen her sisters standing there. Rachel for one did not know what to say as she looked at her sisters as she is covered in her juices. Even her sisters did not know what to say. They never seen anything like that before and wonder if they will be able to squirt that much. Rachel was going to yell at her sisters before she saw the wet spots of her sisters pants and shorts.

"Wow Rachel that was amazing I hope I can squirt like that when I get to be your age." Harley said.

"Yah if there is a sport on mega squirting you will win." Georgie said.

Rachel just did her normal 'yah that's right bitch' smiled. She soon started to lick her lips of the idea of making her sisters squirt. Rachel had have fooled around with some girls in front of Cuff to turn him on even more when they do three ways. It is no real different then doing it with her sisters.

"I can teach you how to squirt like me but it wont be as much as me because well come on I'm top bitch in this house."

"So what do we do first?" Georgie asked.

"Simple get naked and lick up my pussy juice off of me."

The younger sisters look at each other before they soon revealed their naked bodies. They soon each licked up one of Rachel's breasts. In no time Rachel began to moan as het sisters licked and sucked at her breasts. Harley soon licked her way down Rachel's body while Georgie continued to suck away on Rachel's breasts. Rachel for one never thought she be fooling around with her sisters. She wondered if this would turn on Cuff.

Her thoughts where no longer on Cuff as Harley soon started to lick up her wet pussy. Harley was not as good as Cuff or any of the other girls she fooled around with but it still caused her to moan. She hoped she could tech her how to eat out a pussy so she can get off anytime she wanted. As Rachel was moaning she placed het hands on the back of her sisters heads.

She pushed Harley's head down even further to get most of her tong into her pussy. Rachel could no longer hold back and squirted all over Harley's face. Once Rachel was done squirting she looked at her sister's wet face and quickly leaned over to kiss her. Harley was shocked that her first kiss happened not just with a girl but her sister. Once the kiss was broken Rachel pulled Georgie off from sucking her breasts.

"Ok now that I'm all cleaned up its time to teach you how to squirt almost as much as me."

Soon the lesson was on it's way. Rachel was explaining how she manages to squirt so much as she healed her dildo in her hand. She started out with Harley first as she slid the dildo into the young pussy. After only a few thrusts Rachel moved over to Georgie. Rachel was going back and forth with each sister as she explained extreme squirting, however the younger sisters was too much into what is happing to them they where not paying any attention.

Rachel kept working her magic on her sisters as they moaned. While one was getting fucked by a dildo the other was getting eaten out by Rachel. Georgie was the first to no longer hold back as she squirted all over her and the dildo. She squirted more then she ever had being seven shots, but it was not even close to Rachel. It was now time for Harley's turn. This time Rachel was licking the younger sister's pussy while sliding the dildo in and out of her. Harley could no longer hold back as she too squirted more then she had done before making it ten with two long ones. Even Rachel was impressed that she was much closer to her own extreme squirting. Once the squirting stopped they looked over at Georgie passed out. Rachel just shook her head. When she saw that Harley was not passed out the two made out. Rachel now knows what sister to mess around with if Cuff or her other girl friends are too busy too fool around with. When the kissing broke Rachel just smiled at her sister.

"You think you can make a vibrator because you will need one for yourself."

"I already made one."

"Harley I think we can have a lot of fun together."

End

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know a review that's open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
